Ishaan has rowed his boat for a total of $121$ miles since he started rowing daily. He has been rowing $11$ miles each day. For how many days has Ishaan been rowing?
Explanation: The number of days that Ishaan has been rowing is the total number of miles rowed divided by the number of miles rowed each day. $121\text{ miles} \div 11\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days rowing}$ $121\text{ miles} \div 11\text{ miles per day} = 11\text{ days}$